It is well known that high levels of ambient noise can cause hearing loss. Hearing protection can be used in noisy environments in an attempt to mitigate hearing loss. Hearing protection is commonly used in such noisy environments as manufacturing facilities, warehouses, construction sites, shooting ranges, battlefields, and airports. Typically, any time that loud machinery is being operated, guns are being fired, or any other source of excessive noise is present, hearing protection is desirable so as to reduce discomfort and so as to conserve hearing. Hearing protection can lower the level of sound substantially before it reaches the eardrum. Thus, hearing protection can mitigate damage to the ear.
Contemporary hearing protection typically comprises either a noise reducing headset or earplugs. Headsets have cups or earpieces that generally surround the outer ear and reduce the level of noise that is incident thereon. Earplugs, by way of contrast, are inserted into the ear canal, where they reduce the level of sound transmitted therethrough to the eardrum. Both headsets and earplugs have proven effective in conserving hearing.
Although contemporary headsets are generally effective in reducing noise exposure, they suffer from deficiencies that tend to make them unsuitable for some applications. Headsets are bulky. They cannot be worn in environments where they can get in the way and they cannot be worn under helmets. Headsets are subject to being knocked off of a person's head by others and by items in the user's environment.
Headsets often become uncomfortable after being worn for an extended period of time. Because of this, users may discontinue their use, i.e., remove the headset, while they remain within a noisy environment. Users may alternatively stretch the earpieces of the headset apart from one another, so that they do not apply as much pressure to the sides of the head. This may be done in an attempt to decrease discomfort. However, when the pressure is reduced in this manner, then the cups of the headset may not seal properly and thus may permit the introduction of excessive sound. Noise exposure is undesirably increased and the likelihood of hearing loss is consequently increased as well.
Contemporary earplugs can also be effective. Earplugs can generally be worn with helmets. Earplugs are not as susceptible to being knocked off of a user as are headsets. However, like headsets, earplugs can become uncomfortable when worn for extended periods of time. This is particularly true if the earplugs do not fit properly.
Off-the-shelf earplugs tend to be uncomfortable and may not seal the ear properly. If earplugs do not seal the ear properly, then excessive noise is permitted to reach the eardrum. Off-the-shelf earplugs are not made specifically to fit a particular individual's ear. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, individuals have a wide range of ear canal shapes and sizes. Thus, it will be appreciated that it is difficult to provide an off-the-shelf earplug that is comfortable and effective for a large number of individuals.
Custom earplugs mitigate the problems discussed above regarding off-the-shelf earplugs. Custom earplugs are molded into a user's ear canal so that they fit properly. Because of the better fit, custom earplugs tend to be substantially more comfortable and effective than off-the-shelf earplugs.
However, according to contemporary methodology, custom earplugs require considerable effort to make. A two-part compound must be measured, mixed, and inserted into the user's ear canal. Care must be taken to assure that the correct materials and proportions are used. Care must also be taken to assure that the components are adequately mixed. Care must also be taken to assure that the compound is applied sufficiently deep into the ear canal so as to be effective, while at the same time assuring that the compound is not applied so deeply into the ear canal as to contact the eardrum.
If the compound contacts the eardrum, it may cause discomfort, pain, and possible damage to the eardrum. It may also result in the making of an earplug that extends too far into the ear canal such that the resulting earplug may cause discomfort, pain, and possibly damage to the eardrum when worn.
Earpieces for use with hearing aids, such as behind-the-ear (BTE) and in-the-ear (ITE) hearing aids, are well known. Hearing aid earpieces can be custom made, generally in the manner described above. Thus, hearing aid earpieces can suffer from the same problems regarding their fabrication.
Earpieces for use with two-way radios are well known. Law enforcement, security, and military personnel frequently wear earpieces that fit into the conchae bowl of the ear so as to facilitate listening to two-way radios and the like. Such earpieces are different from earplugs in that they are intended to allow some sound to enter the ear. These earpieces are attached via acoustic tubing to a small speaker. Communications received by a two-way radio are reproduced by the speaker. Sound then travels through the acoustic tubing to the user's ear, where the end of the acoustic tubing is held in place by the earpiece. In this manner, communications received by the two-way radio can be heard without letting others nearby hear the communications as well.
Communications earpieces can be custom made, generally in the manner described above. Thus, communications earpieces can suffer from the same problems regarding their fabrication.
Although such contemporary earplugs and earpieces are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they suffer from inherent deficiencies that tend to detract from their overall usefulness. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method and system for making earplugs and earpieces that mitigate the likelihood of mistakes relating to selecting the proper components of the earpiece, using the correct proportions of the components, mixing the components, and inserting the mixed components into the ear canal.